Kids Will Be Kids
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: Toronto seems to have gotten into some trouble at school. Future!


_A/N: I really wanted to write something with Toronto for some reason. Since there's no set in stone personality for him I figured I couldn't mess up his character. Anyways, enjoy._

Kurt sighed as he picked up the phone in his office; he was behind schedule and he had papers strewn about his desk, he didn't have time for phone calls.

_"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"_

"Yes it is. How can I help you?"

_"I'm calling in regards to your son, Toronto."_ Kurt literally threw the paper he was holding.

"Toronto? Is he okay?" There was a giggle.

_"He's fine; I just need someone to come pick him up and meet with the principal."_

"Oh, I'll be right there." He slammed the phone down and rushed to put his desk together. Deciding it really didn't matter, he grabbed his bag and rushed out into the lobby. "Diane, cancel all of my appointments today and call Brent and tell him to push the deadline back and…" His assistant lost the rest of the instructions as Kurt hurried into an elevator. He dialed his husband and paced the little space.

_"Kurt, aren't you working?"_

"Something happened with Toronto at school. I'm going to get him and meet with the principal."

_"Do you want me to go with you?"_

"No, I'm sure I can handle it. Thank you, though. I'll tell you all about it when you get home."

_"Well okay, if you say so. I love you."_

"I love you too, Blaine." He hung up and barely realized he was already halfway to Toronto's elementary school. He parked into a spot closest to the entrance and hurried inside to the main office. Toronto and a little girl that Kurt recognized were sitting outside the principal's office and the little boy looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"She started it! I didn't do anything!" He wailed and Kurt patted his head.

"Let me talk to your principal, okay?" The little six-year-old nodded and Kurt slipped into the office. He had met Principal Hollingsworth one time before and he couldn't get over the fact that she looked like Ms. Pillsbury. She smiled brightly at him and motioned for him to take a seat.

"I'm sure you're curious as to what happened." He nodded. "Well, it seems like Toronto got into a little bit of a fight with Lisa Puckerman." He sighed.

"I swear that little girl is just like her father." She giggled.

"So I've heard. Mr. Puckerman is on his way here to get Lisa so I'll talk to you both together instead of telling the story twice." Kurt nodded and the door swung open to reveal a very flustered Noah Puckerman.

"I'm so sorry about this; I know Lisa's a little monster." He plopped down in the chair next to Kurt and Mrs. Hollingsworth giggled.

"I wouldn't necessarily call her a monster but she is a bit of a handful sometimes."

"So what happened?" Puck asked.

"From what the teacher on playground duty said it seems that Lisa was teasing Toronto and he pushed her in retaliation. She pushed him back and the teacher stopped them before anything else could occur. Toronto said Lisa called him a fairy."

"Oh, I wonder where she learned that." Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck chuckled nervously.

"Toronto just felt offended and felt he had to do something." Mrs. Hollingsworth concluded, nodding. "I'm not going to suspend them, they're just kids, but I do suggest that you four have a talk about this."

"We will, we definitely will." Puck nodded.

"Good, thank you for coming. Sorry if this was an inconvenience to either of you." The two men insisted that it was fine and they shook her hand before heading into the hallway. Toronto was still crying and Lisa had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Lisa looked up at her father and pointed an accusing finger at Toronto.

"He started it!"

"How did he start it? What did he do?" Puck crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"He said my skirt looked like mustard!" Kurt covered his mouth to stifle a giggle that threatened to escape.

"Well it does!" Toronto yelled. "If it was two shades lighter it would look better!"

"Well it's not so sh-"

"Okay, okay, stop!" Puck interrupted. He crouched down to the kids' level and sighed. "First off, it's not okay to call someone a fairy, okay?" Lisa nodded.

"And secondly it's not okay to make fun of people's outfits." Kurt added.

"But you make fun of Auntie Rachel's outfits all the time." Toronto tilted his head and Kurt chuckled.

"Yes, but not to her face." He couched down next to Puck so he could be eye level with the kids as well. "Toronto, all you had to do was keep your comment to yourself or you could've nicely said 'Lisa, I don't think that shade of yellow looks nice on you,' okay?" The little boy nodded.

"So what did we learn today?" Puck asked as a recap.

"It's not nice to call people fairies."

"And it's not nice to make fun of people's outfits." The kids nodded together and Lisa turned to Toronto.

"I'm sorry I called you a fairy and pushed you."

"I'm sorry I said your skirt looked like mustard and pushed you too." They hugged and their father's straightened.

"Lisa really is just like you." Kurt smiled softly and Puck chuckled.

"Toronto's too much like you. Is he like Blaine at all?" Kurt giggled.

"You should see him at home, that's when he's really like Blaine."

"Well say hi to him for me." Puck took Lisa's hand.

"I will, and say hi to Quinn for me."

"Sure thing." Puck and Lisa left down the hall and Kurt giggled when they left the building.

"It really does look like mustard."

"See! I told you!" Toronto rolled his eyes, hopped off his chair, and strutted down the hall. Maybe Toronto _was_ too much like Kurt.


End file.
